Water Wing The continuation of Fire Wing
by silverwing4ever
Summary: Griffin and Luna return, Shade gets a second chance,goth has come back for another round of freeing Zotzs, plus new faces, and adventures.
1. Chapter 1 No one is dead

*NOTE* If you see any spelling mistakes please let me know. i cant always catch every single one of them*Note*

Water Wing

The continuation of Fire Wing.

_**Chapter 1 "A New Life"**_

He felt all the things in their hearts and became a part of them, and so the homecoming was his as well.

Roma was holding Luna as close as she possibly could, it had been only a few hours since Griffin and Luna had came out if the mist from the cold, dark underworld: Griffin was still really weak,bruised, thirsty and hungry after not eating for the past week of being at the mercy of Zotz ..

"and that's how we ended up here, both still alive." Griffin had just finished the story of his adventure and how they got back, he looked over at his mom who through the ending of the story was starting to cry, and then held Griffin with both rage and empty sadness

"I can't believe he died so that you and Luna can come back" Marina stated,

"I know mom, I miss him just as much" Griffin responded trying to catch his breath from the extreme grasp of his moms wings.

Shade was still watching the whole thing and how he longed to go back to his life, he did not care if he went back a runt he just wanted to be with Marina and Griffin and to forget the whole thing like nothing had ever happened.

Shade had become a new as the very roost of Tree Haven that he made, listening to every story that was being told, every voice that come through he wished he could cry.

"It okay Shade" said a low friendly sounding voice.

"w-who said that" Shade responded

"Theirs no need to cry Shade" the voice rang out

"Whose there!" shade demanded

"Its me Nocturna" the voice rang again.

"Nocturna! B-but I thought Zotz killed you" shade replied confused. Back in the underworld where the God Cama Zotzs resides, he had trapped Shade in a spire that looked exactly like the one in the northern human city where the albino bat Zephyr stayed to help travelers, and Zotz told shade that he killed her and that the only thing Nocturna was, was a tree that reached up to the stone sky.

"He only killed my sound" said Nocturna.

"iv been alive the whole time you where in my twin brothers kingdom" she sang out.

"Then why did you not help me?" asked shade still confused as to whether or not he was really talking to Nocturna.

"To fool Zotz I pretended to die and made it look like the only thing I was,was a tree and convinced a few bats to become pilgrims" she said in a almost motherly voice. Shade was amazed that Nocturna was real, he had always doubted that she was and when Zotz told him that he killed her Shade has lost all hope in her.

"Then how are you talking to me now?" Shade had asked.

"remember when you used your sound to defeat Zotz?" Shade could never have forgotten that, not in a million years, the shear terror he had trying to save his son while trying to get rid of Zotz.

"ya"

"well when you used your sound you gave me enough time to plan a escape. unlike my brother that requires one hundred lives during the eclipse, all I needed was one bat pure at heart to willing give their life to gain my power back" she said.

Shade wanted to cry in both joy and sorrow but he couldn't,

"Nocturna, how I wish I was a runt again, to have my family and friends back to be part of the living"

"I know Shade, that's why I'm willing to give you life as a silver wing like you once was, there is only a few complications though" she said in an almost a whisper.

"what do you me complications? He wondered, not knowing if they where small or major.

"well Shade, when I turn you back into a silver wing bat you will be paralyzed for a year."

"That's fine, I can still talk and think and all, right?" he said to her almost hoping for a positive answer.

"Yes, you will still be able to talk and think you just cant move your wings for a year" she replied.

"You must remember shade, that I can only do this once and only once after that I can only be as much help to you as I was when I was caged" she said

"I understand" shade said excitedly, the thought of a new life able to be with Griffin and Marina.

Goth had just finished giving his second lecture about Cama Zotz to the other vampyrum spectrum who know nothing about him. He kept thinking to him self as time passed by

"Where is Phoenix? She was suppose to be her by now." the pulse of the image of the newborns life being sucked into his body,

he remembered how weak he was when he arrived at the ruins of the royal pyramid in the southern forest, a voice rang from his throat that was not his but that of Zotz.

"Goth!" Zotz roared

"Goth! Shade sliver wing got away, Phoenix will not be coming" he rang out. Goth was shocked to hear this but at the same time not all that surprised, he knew what the runt could do,

he had already defeated him three different times and how he longed to pull out the runts heart and offer it to Zotz. The other vampyrum started to look at Goth like he was crazy.

"So this Zotz guy, he is a god and wants to rule both the under and upper word?"

Goth looked at him and said in an almost irritated voice "yes, and it will please him if you became followers" he looked off to the distance with a look of fire in his eyes.

"We need to gather the ruins and find a new royal hall for us. And need to start a new royal bloodline"

he began to snicker at the thought of him becoming king again, the absolute power to control the cannibal bats and to please his God the next time the sky turns dark.

"If you want to please Zotzs then you will become his followers and we shall begin work on the new royal hall" he said as he unfurled his wings and begain to take flight, he was starting to feel hungry

"If you decided to become followers of Cama Zotz, your first task it to find a new royal hall" he said as he began to take flight.

"report to me when you find one" was his final words as he lifted from his roost to go feast. As he hunted he thought "what if the runt is still alive? He couldn't have" his mind raced at the thought.

Griffin has just broken lose of his mothers grip then turned towards Luna and her mom,

"I'm sorry Luna-"

"its okay grif, everything worked out" she interrupted

"ya but it was my fault in the first place, I should have been banished from Tree Haven forever" he began to say

"Grif, would you just drop it? Its over" she said with a stern voice, after a few moments of silence Luna let go of her mom and took Griffins wing.

"You saved my life and was a true friend when I needed you most." She started to nudge at Griffins fur, she was warm and soft rubbing up against him.

"Come on lets get some food your probably starving" she said with a giggle

"starving, that's a understatement, come on lets go" they unfurled their wings and lifted from the roost and flew out of the knothole into the beautiful night sky, Luna had decided that she would help Griffin eat the caterpillars from his favorite sugar maple, even though they where the "boring bugs" when they got closer they both angled their wings and shot towards the sugar maple, Griffin ended up on his back on the maple leaf while Luna giggled as he settled on a near by branch.

"Its good to have you back Luna" Griffin said as he grabbed a caterpillar

"Its good to be back" she said.

Shade Looked at Nocturna ready to begin his life a new.

"I'm ready to go back to my colony" shade said.

"okay shade now remember, if you where to die again thats that. i can only bring you to life once, so be sure to live it happy"

"yes nocturna thank you" he said.

In a blaze shade saw his life pass before his eyes, the owls chaseing him when he looked at the sun, Marinas face the first time he met her, tree haven, the human city in the north then south, and just as he passed zephyrs spire all went white then pure black. he had finally woken up staring at the top of the canopy of the northern forest. he felt like he plummited a few hundred feet and landed on his back, he got up but realized that he could not moved his wings they where limb like they had no life in them. As he blared out his echo vision he cought a glimps of what looked to be a bat, he studied the way it flew and the conture of its body. It was a silverwing.

"Hey! over here help" shade cried out. the other silver wing looked down and started a slow desend down to where he was.

"hey its me Shade!" when he blurted out his name the bat stopped in mid-air, circled and then flew off in a hurry

As Marina was settling down with Arial and talking about Griffins story he had told a few nights ago, Murcury busted throught the tree haven knot hole and started to shout

"Shade!, Shade is alive!" Marina looked at Murcury then back to Arial then lifted off of her roost and asked Murcury where he found him.

"He is southwest of here about a hundred wing beats away, i need some more bats to help me get him to tree haven"

"Im comming" said marina in unison with four other bats two of witch was Chinook and Casial. they all lifted from thier roost and flew towards shade.

Griffin had just finished the last catapiller he could chug down.

"Man i'm stuffed!" he said. Luna had giggled at his remark. as Griffin and Luna lifted from the sugar maple they noticed a hord of bats; his mom, Roma,Arial, Chsiel, and Chanook.

"I wonder whats happening?" said Griffin,as he started to fly next to Luna

"I don't know lets meet them back a tree haven, mabye they are just hunting together." Luna had said not wanting to go on another adventure.

"I guess your right, come on."

Griffin and Luna had just arrived at tree haven and settled down and started to roost, when his mom, and everyone else had busted throught the knot hole and straight to the infermery.

"okay, somthing is deffently up.. come on lets go see what happend" said Luna.

"right!" replied Griffin, they spiriled throught tree haven through every twist and turn the old oak had untill they reached the infermery. there they had landed and roosted a little ways away to be sure the stay out of everyone else's way.

"Quick lets get him some herbs, there laying right over there"


	2. Chapter 2 The Temple of lost Souls

*NOTE* If you see any spelling mistakes please let me know. i cant always catch every single one of them*Note*

Water Wing

The continuation of Fire Wing.

_**Chapter 1 "A New Life"**_

He felt all the things in their hearts and became a part of them, and so the homecoming was his as well.

Roma was holding Luna as close as she possibly could, it had been only a few hours since Griffin and Luna had came out if the mist from the cold, dark underworld: Griffin was still really weak,bruised, thirsty and hungry after not eating for the past week of being at the mercy of Zotz ..

"and that's how we ended up here, both still alive." Griffin had just finished the story of his adventure and how they got back, he looked over at his mom who through the ending of the story was starting to cry, and then held Griffin with both rage and empty sadness

"I can't believe he died so that you and Luna can come back" Marina stated,

"I know mom, I miss him just as much" Griffin responded trying to catch his breath from the extreme grasp of his moms wings.

Shade was still watching the whole thing and how he longed to go back to his life, he did not care if he went back a runt he just wanted to be with Marina and Griffin and to forget the whole thing like nothing had ever happened.

Shade had become a new as the very roost of Tree Haven that he made, listening to every story that was being told, every voice that come through he wished he could cry.

"It okay Shade" said a low friendly sounding voice.

"w-who said that" Shade responded

"Theirs no need to cry Shade" the voice rang out

"Whose there!" shade demanded

"Its me Nocturna" the voice rang again.

"Nocturna! B-but I thought Zotz killed you" shade replied confused. Back in the underworld where the God Cama Zotzs resides, he had trapped Shade in a spire that looked exactly like the one in the northern human city where the albino bat Zephyr stayed to help travelers, and Zotz told shade that he killed her and that the only thing Nocturna was, was a tree that reached up to the stone sky.

"He only killed my sound" said Nocturna.

"iv been alive the whole time you where in my twin brothers kingdom" she sang out.

"Then why did you not help me?" asked shade still confused as to whether or not he was really talking to Nocturna.

"To fool Zotz I pretended to die and made it look like the only thing I was,was a tree and convinced a few bats to become pilgrims" she said in a almost motherly voice. Shade was amazed that Nocturna was real, he had always doubted that she was and when Zotz told him that he killed her Shade has lost all hope in her.

"Then how are you talking to me now?" Shade had asked.

"remember when you used your sound to defeat Zotz?" Shade could never have forgotten that, not in a million years, the shear terror he had trying to save his son while trying to get rid of Zotz.

"ya"

"well when you used your sound you gave me enough time to plan a escape. unlike my brother that requires one hundred lives during the eclipse, all I needed was one bat pure at heart to willing give their life to gain my power back" she said.

Shade wanted to cry in both joy and sorrow but he couldn't,

"Nocturna, how I wish I was a runt again, to have my family and friends back to be part of the living"

"I know Shade, that's why I'm willing to give you life as a silver wing like you once was, there is only a few complications though" she said in an almost a whisper.

"what do you me complications? He wondered, not knowing if they where small or major.

"well Shade, when I turn you back into a silver wing bat you will be paralyzed for a year."

"That's fine, I can still talk and think and all, right?" he said to her almost hoping for a positive answer.

"Yes, you will still be able to talk and think you just cant move your wings for a year" she replied.

"You must remember shade, that I can only do this once and only once after that I can only be as much help to you as I was when I was caged" she said

"I understand" shade said excitedly, the thought of a new life able to be with Griffin and Marina.

Goth had just finished giving his second lecture about Cama Zotz to the other vampyrum spectrum who know nothing about him. He kept thinking to him self as time passed by

"Where is Phoenix? She was suppose to be her by now." the pulse of the image of the newborns life being sucked into his body,

he remembered how weak he was when he arrived at the ruins of the royal pyramid in the southern forest, a voice rang from his throat that was not his but that of Zotz.

"Goth!" Zotz roared

"Goth! Shade sliver wing got away, Phoenix will not be coming" he rang out. Goth was shocked to hear this but at the same time not all that surprised, he knew what the runt could do,

he had already defeated him three different times and how he longed to pull out the runts heart and offer it to Zotz. The other vampyrum started to look at Goth like he was crazy.

"So this Zotz guy, he is a god and wants to rule both the under and upper word?"

Goth looked at him and said in an almost irritated voice "yes, and it will please him if you became followers" he looked off to the distance with a look of fire in his eyes.

"We need to gather the ruins and find a new royal hall for us. And need to start a new royal bloodline"

he began to snicker at the thought of him becoming king again, the absolute power to control the cannibal bats and to please his God the next time the sky turns dark.

"If you want to please Zotzs then you will become his followers and we shall begin work on the new royal hall" he said as he unfurled his wings and begain to take flight, he was starting to feel hungry

"If you decided to become followers of Cama Zotz, your first task it to find a new royal hall" he said as he began to take flight.

"report to me when you find one" was his final words as he lifted from his roost to go feast. As he hunted he thought "what if the runt is still alive? He couldn't have" his mind raced at the thought.

Griffin has just broken lose of his mothers grip then turned towards Luna and her mom,

"I'm sorry Luna-"

"its okay grif, everything worked out" she interrupted

"ya but it was my fault in the first place, I should have been banished from Tree Haven forever" he began to say

"Grif, would you just drop it? Its over" she said with a stern voice, after a few moments of silence Luna let go of her mom and took Griffins wing.

"You saved my life and was a true friend when I needed you most." She started to nudge at Griffins fur, she was warm and soft rubbing up against him.

"Come on lets get some food your probably starving" she said with a giggle

"starving, that's a understatement, come on lets go" they unfurled their wings and lifted from the roost and flew out of the knothole into the beautiful night sky, Luna had decided that she would help Griffin eat the caterpillars from his favorite sugar maple, even though they where the "boring bugs" when they got closer they both angled their wings and shot towards the sugar maple, Griffin ended up on his back on the maple leaf while Luna giggled as he settled on a near by branch.

"Its good to have you back Luna" Griffin said as he grabbed a caterpillar

"Its good to be back" she said.

Shade Looked at Nocturna ready to begin his life a new.

"I'm ready to go back to my colony" shade said.

"okay shade now remember, if you where to die again thats that. i can only bring you to life once, so be sure to live it happy"

"yes nocturna thank you" he said.

In a blaze shade saw his life pass before his eyes, the owls chaseing him when he looked at the sun, Marinas face the first time he met her, tree haven, the human city in the north then south, and just as he passed zephyrs spire all went white then pure black. he had finally woken up staring at the top of the canopy of the northern forest. he felt like he plummited a few hundred feet and landed on his back, he got up but realized that he could not moved his wings they where limb like they had no life in them. As he blared out his echo vision he cought a glimps of what looked to be a bat, he studied the way it flew and the conture of its body. It was a silverwing.

"Hey! over here help" shade cried out. the other silver wing looked down and started a slow desend down to where he was.

"hey its me Shade!" when he blurted out his name the bat stopped in mid-air, circled and then flew off in a hurry

As Marina was settling down with Arial and talking about Griffins story he had told a few nights ago, Murcury busted throught the tree haven knot hole and started to shout

"Shade!, Shade is alive!" Marina looked at Murcury then back to Arial then lifted off of her roost and asked Murcury where he found him.

"He is southwest of here about a hundred wing beats away, i need some more bats to help me get him to tree haven"

"Im comming" said marina in unison with four other bats two of witch was Chinook and Casial. they all lifted from thier roost and flew towards shade.

Griffin had just finished the last catapiller he could chug down.

"Man i'm stuffed!" he said. Luna had giggled at his remark. as Griffin and Luna lifted from the sugar maple they noticed a hord of bats; his mom, Roma,Arial, Chsiel, and Chanook.

"I wonder whats happening?" said Griffin,as he started to fly next to Luna

"I don't know lets meet them back a tree haven, mabye they are just hunting together." Luna had said not wanting to go on another adventure.

"I guess your right, come on."

Griffin and Luna had just arrived at tree haven and settled down and started to roost, when his mom, and everyone else had busted throught the knot hole and straight to the infermery.

"okay, somthing is deffently up.. come on lets go see what happend" said Luna.

"right!" replied Griffin, they spiriled throught tree haven through every twist and turn the old oak had untill they reached the infermery. there they had landed and roosted a little ways away to be sure the stay out of everyone else's way.

"Quick lets get him some herbs, there laying right over there"

"I got the Herbs" said Aieral. Griffin and Luna was still sitting at a distence trying to figure out the unknow bat they were helping, one of the bats moved just enough that Luna cought a glimpes at the bat.

"Uh-ummm...Grif..."

"yeah Luna" Griffin said with anxiety

"I know who the bat is" She said in a very monotone voice.

"WHO?" asked griffin almost shouting out for the whole world to hear.

"Its...its.. Shade"

**_Chapter 2 : "The temple of lost souls"_**


End file.
